


Stoic Lexa vs Adorable Puppy and Clarke

by short_stack_100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden reincarnated as a puppy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lexa loses but also wins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cant live without him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: Clarke cant resist an adorable puppy AND Lexa cant resist or refuse Clarke.





	

“Lexa looooooook!” Clarke pleaded, kneeling down in a pen of little fluffy puppies. She implores Lexa to come closer, putting on her own puppy dog eyes and pitiful whine, “He is so adorable, he has to come home with us”

Lexa huffed, internally berating herself for believing this wouldn’t happen. What could go wrong with taking Clarke to the markets...pups to be exact. Turning on her heel, she was her beautiful blonde with an almost equally adorable whitish-yellow puppy in her arms, but Lexa would never tell anyone she liked the pup that much.  
The vendor was smiling so genuinely in Clarke's direction as the puppy licked and rubbed all over Clarke’s face and neck; its little tail thumping against her side.

Walking over to the pen, Lexa smiled as some of the other puppies came to the edge and stood up against it. It really was adorable...all of them were. The brunette gave in, “Would you like to keep the pup, Clarke?”.

“Really, Lexa?” Clarke beamed. The brunette simply nodded, letting the smallest of smiles spread across her own lips. Lexa loved it when Clarke smiled.

The blonde’s face lit up like the night sky, she stood up and pretty much sandwiched the puppy between herself and the brunette as she gave Lexa a publicly appropriate hug.  
Lexa quickly moved off to make arrangements with the vendor as Clarke shifted the puppy in her arms, holding it like a baby as she craned her hand around to rub his soft belly. Clarke whispers, “Aden, i’m going to call you Aden”. 

“What did you say?” Lexa questions, hearing the familiar name.  
Clarke turns to the brunette and smiles, “Aden...i want to call him Aden...”

****

Barely 6 hours later and that puppy had Lexa wrapped around its little paws.

“You will speak of this to no one, Clarke” Lexa threatens...playfully of course. Shifting on the couch so carefully as to not wake the puppy.  
“That is not fair Lex.” the blonde pouts, looking at her girlfriend still laying on the couch with a puppy resting on her chest; its face hidden in the mess of hair around her neck, “Can i at least draw it? Ill even put it in the album so no one else but me can see it...pleeeease”.

“That puppy has rubbed off on you, Clarke. YOu seem to think that you can get whatever you want by being cute and by pulling those mesmerising eyes.”.

Clarke scoffs, treading lightly on her way to the couch and sitting down on the floor next to the pair “Think? Lex, i know i can get whatever i want by being cute and pulling these mesmerising eyes”.


End file.
